A Weird Way to Find Love
by 0.Fiction.0
Summary: Please ignore the title it's pretty bad. But if you're into two male Pokemon going at it then try reading this.


**A/n: hey, this just something I came up with a while back and I was finally able to get written down. Also I do not own Pokemon and whatever, etc.**

I could feel sweat trickle down my back due to the intense summer heat. I've been sitting my car for good hour or so waiting for my suspect to make a move. I'm detective Trevor Green, age 29, species: Sceptile. The suspect I'm watching is a Quilava, age 28 and his name is Jake Blue. He's accused of selling marijuana to minors. Yes, that's it. I'm a detective waiting for someone to sell weed to a minor. Instead of solving murders and other more interesting cases I am waiting in my car, praying that this guy will sell drugs to anyone. And the little proof we have is a phone call from an angry mother. She says her son came home high and her son claims that he was offered weed at a motel by the owner.

And this guy was Jake and he was the owner of the motel called Cozy Inn. This was so stupid, how was I even assigned to this job? I'm losing my mind in this Arceas-forsaken heat! You now what? Fuck it. I'm going to just confront this guy and get this over with.

I got out of my car and made my way to the motel. When I opened the door I was blasted by cool air, all I wanted to do was lie down and enjoy the motel's air conditioning. I felt relaxed, but my determination to finish this job was unwavered. I walked up to the front desk that had been left unattended. I rang the bell and wait for someone to come. After a few seconds someone came out from the door behind the desk. It was the Quilava I was after. "Hello sir, would you like a room?" he asked with a kind voice. "Well not exactly," I responded, "I was kinda hoping for some uh...what's the word I'm looking for?" Shit! Should I be direct or should I try using slang or...fuck! Jake was waiting for me to say something but I struggled to think of something. "Um, could I uh...you know help me out with uh..."

The Quilava chuckled, "it's alright you don't have to be shy. Just come around my desk and I'll help you out." I was relieved. I could just bust him for having weed and hopefully he has other illegal substances. That would be worth the struggle I went through. Once I got around the desk we stood facing each other. He was pretty short his head only reached up to my waist when he stood on his hind legs."Is anyone coming?" he asked.

"Nope just the two if us."

"Good."

I expected him to look into reach into one of his drawers and pull out drugs out but no. Instead he came in close, reached behind me and squeezed my ass, while simultaneously he licked my crotch with his hot wet tongue. I pulled away almost instantly, " WHOA, what the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled.

"What?! Didn't you want me to blow you?"

"No! I thought you were selling weed or something!"

"So you don't want me to suck your cock?"

"No! I already said no!"

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "I think your penis disagrees." I didn't know what he meant until I looked down. My penis had begun to come out of its sheath and wasn't stopping. "Aw...shit" I heard someone coming down the stairs behind me and I panicked. Jake pointed at the door and told me to go in there. I rushed in there and closed the door. I went and sat on the bed that was in the surprisingly large room. I tried looking around the room to distract myself, but my penis refused to go soft. Jake soon came into the room once he saw me he smiled. "Are you sure you don't need help with that?" "What? No!" I said almost yelling. "Why did you assume that I wanted a blow job anyways?"

"I do prostitution," he replied bluntly, "...are you a cop?"

"Yes," I responded. I noticed he wouldn't stop staring at my erection. I reached for a pillow to cover myself up. "You have pretty big dick, I don't get a lot of those." He chuckled, "when was the last time you masturbated? Your harder than my desk."

"Shut up, you punk. I should I arrest you."

"Arrest me for what? Prostitution was made legal 6 years ago. Or maybe that's your way of telling me that's your kink?"

I was getting furious and embarrassed. My erection refused to go away and I knew there was only one way to get rid of it. Jake came up to me and removed the pillow. He looked up at me and then back down at my throbbing member. He put his paws on my shaft and I quickly tensed up from the sensation. I didn't try to stop him and I wasn't planning to. He slid his paws up and down my cock causing me to leak precum. "How do you like this?" he asked. The only sound I could make at the moment was a moan, but he understood and continued. He finally stopped teasing me and went ahead and engulfed my erection. I moaned so loud I'm sure everyone at the motel could hear me. He massaged my balls with his furry little paws. He was incredibly skilled at this I'm sure this isn't his first time. He stopped and climbed onto the bed, he got on all fours and stuck his ass in the air. "c'mon don't keep me waiting. Go get the lube from the bathroom over there." I quickly obeyed and went for the lube. I moved so quickly I'm sure it's the fastest I've ever moved. Once I was able to find it I looked down at my dick. "Should I be doing this? I'm on duty I should get back to my car," I thought to myself. I looked over at Jake and saw him on his side fingering his asshole. I forgot about my responsibilities and worries. All I wanted to do at the moment was ram his hole raw. "Hurry I'm getting impatient," he complained. I applied some lube fm directly on his pucker and my claws. Jake released soft moans while I continued to prepare his ass. I haven't actually applied to another guy's ass before and it looked pretty messy. All the fur on his butt was patted down with lube and some managed to drip down to his knot and shaft. "Okay, ready?" I asked. He responded by backing up and pressing his ass against my member. I gripped his hips and eased my way into him. I was incredibly tight and I heard Jake grunt with pain I was only half way in and I could see Jake struggling. "Should I stop?" I asked.

"Why are you being...so nice...all of a sudden," he barked. I was surprised by the sudden outburst. I decided just to pull out, but before I could completely pull out he cried out, "wait! I...please...go all the way,"

For a prostitute he seemed to want this more than I do. "I won't charge you...just please...fuck me," he begged. Suddenly angry again by the fact that he was gonna make me pay him, but my anger quickly vanished when I realized that he was begging. Without another word I pushed myself back inside of him. Jake clenched his teeth and pulled on the bed sheets as made my way deeper into him. I took it slowly and eventually I was able to fit my entire cock inside him. I waited for Jake to give me the go-ahead. I spent at least 5 minutes waiting for him to say something, but all I got was heavy breathing. I was getting very impatient. His asshole was so tight and I loved the way it felt around my member. But I wanted to know what it felt like to actually fuck him. "You're...too big," Jake finally said, "and neither of us is gonna cum with you doing nothing." I glared down at him "shut up," I mumbled. I slid out my cock a few inches then quickly jammed myself back in. "Aw fuck!" Jake yelled. Satisfied with my revenge I continued at a slower and more gentle pace. Jack seemed to already be adjusting and was being to enjoy himself with the first few pumps. He turned and looked at me. His eyes were full of lust and the need to have brains fucked out of him. That look was driving me mad. I began fucking him harder and faster. "I...I'm close," I managed to say. "Ahh...just...d-don't stop!" he blurted out. With a few more thrust I came, I filled Jake with my cum and slowly slid out if his warm, tight ass. I sat down while Jake tried to recover. My breathing was heavy and I felt so exhausted. I slowly lied down as if I had just ran a marathon and closed my eyes. I went through what just happened in my head. Who knew that instead of catching myself a drug dealer I would end up having sex with some guy in a motel? Suddenly, I felt Jake jump on top of me. I was so surprised by him I honestly thought he was attacking me. "I'm not done with you yet," I heard him say, then I felt his mouth around my semi-hard dick. "Wait..I-I..." I stammered. He interrupted me and said, "shut up and help me with this," he grabbed my paw with his and brought it up to his rock hard member. I remembered that he hasn't came yet. It was only fair that I helped since he was blowing me. I slowly jerked him off while I watched his head bob up and down. Every once in a while he would give out a soft moan that made more horny than I already was. Jake was so good at what he did. I don't know how good he is at managing a small hotel, but I could care less as long as he kept this up. Maybe I should give him more than hand job. I couldn't do much lying down so I sat up. When I did Jake slid down and accidentally deep throated me. Jake gagged and started choking, realizing what was going I pulled him up by his waist. "Shit I'm sorry I didn't think..." Jake had a small coughing fit and after recovering said, "Do it again."

"What?"

"It...was kinda hot. Just do it again but more slowly this time. Okay?"

"Alright..."

I slowly let him back down. His mouth was small and tight and he managed to avoid touching me with his teeth. Jake's hard cock was right in my face, so I helped myself and slipped his dick into my mouth. It felt so warm and I could taste the precum that leaked from him.

I could already feel myself getting close again. As soon as I was gonna warn Jake he suddenly erupted and filled my mouth with his cum. I didn't know if I should've swallowed or not, so most of it spilled from my mouth.

I wasn't too far behind either. Now that I had finished Jake I was able to help him. I raised Jake and brought back down. Every time I brought him down he would gag on my cock, but he didn't complain so neither did I. I was finally reaching my limit and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

I brought him down all the way and came into his mouth. Whatever I had left in me I was being emptied to Jake's mouth. I was so physically exhausted, I wanted to fuck the Quilava until the of time.

I pulled Jake off of me and set him to the side. "I'm assuming we be doing round 3?" I joked. Jake didn't say anything. He lied on his side and was breathing heavily. He looked up at me finally and asked me, " what's your name?" I paused for a moment and thought for a moment. Should I give him my real name? "Trevor" I said suddenly. I decided there would be no harm in giving him my name. "Hmm...that's a nice name. It suits you," he said, "I'm Jake,"

"I know. I looked you up before I came here."

"Oh..."

He didn't saying anything else for a while. I saw that his knot was still there. Jake notice my gaze and told me "not to worry about it" and that "it'll go away soon."

I had finally recovered and wasn't feeling so tired. There was also an awkward tension beginning to build. We were two strangers who just had hard core sex. We were finally realizing how wrong it was to let our lust take over. "Can I umm...can I use your bathroom? I need to wash up before I leave," I managed to say. Jake replied, "oh uh...yeah sure. Do you need help turning on the shower...err nevermind...you can...probably figure it out..." I responded with a nod and made my way into the bathroom. "Wow...that...was weird." I thought to myself.

A couple minutes later I was finally clean and ready to leave. I noticed how empty handed I came in here. I didn't even bring my badge.

Jake was still on his bed. He sat up when I came up to him. "I'm gonna let myself out," I said. Jake didn't reply to me so I hesitantly walked towards the door. As soon as I opened the door I heard Jake say, "wait!" I turned to look at him. "C-could you give me your number? Y-you know just in case...I see that drug dealer or something," I felt a little embarrassed. I just nodded and asked for something to write it on. "Oh...uh right," I heard him mumble. He got off the bed and limped all the way to his front desk. He pulled open a cabinet and took out his phone. He passed it to me and told me to type my number in. I did as he asked, once I put the number in it asked for the new contact's name. Instead of filling it in I just handed it to Jake. He typed something in quickly and put his phone away.

"So...I guess I'll be leaving," I said softly. He nodded. Without another word I left the motel, but not before taking one last look at the Quilava. All I managed to see was his messy little rump before he disappearing into his room.

A/n: so I hope all of you readers enjoyed it. If you feel like I made a few mistakes in my grammar or whatever please leave a review or pm me so I can fix it.


End file.
